


Late-night devils

by doctorziegler



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ahegao, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Cocksleeve, Consensual Violence, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, F/M, Fighting Kink, Friends to Enemies to Lovers but still Enemies, Masochism, Permanent Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Secret Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Suspension Of Disbelief, Trans Female Character, Violence, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorziegler/pseuds/doctorziegler
Summary: Edelgard and Dimitri find solace in the darkest of places.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Late-night devils

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place about two or three years after dimitri's 'death'. spoilers p mild otherwise as long as you, y'know, have played the game.
> 
> read this as if these two were/ARE in some kinda love and are incredibly messed up people who get off by beating the shit outta each other. 
> 
> also: EDELGARD IS TRANS. thank u and enjoy! <3

♦

“If somebody says _'I love you'_ to me, I feel as though I had a pistol pointed at my head.

What can anybody reply under such conditions but that which the pistol holder requires?

_'I love you, too'._ ”

― **Kurt Vonnegut**

* * *

They met like this as often as once a fortnight, with each and every moment spent apart consumed with anticipation for the next spent together.

"You're distracted," Edelgard said between heavy breaths, the hilt of her axe solid and grounding in her grip. "I hope you aren't losing your nerve, Dimitri. Don't you forget that I'm the girl whom you hate the most; a girl whose blood you're desperate to stain your hands with."

As she brought this latest taunt into existence and placed it oh-so incautiously before him, Dimitri snarled, spitting at the girl like a wild animal. 

He _hated_ , loathed her righteously, religiously, and Edelgard wished she'd taken the time to suck in even one more breath before opening that oft-wicked mouth of hers. 

Dimitri rushed Edelgard without a shred of mercy, lance slicing through the air to meet his opponent's weapon in the most passionate of embraces―the only kind of embrace either of them had ever known, with _or_ without one another.

"I'll _kill_ you; I'll crush your _skull_ with my―"

Dimitri's vicious tirade was cut short by a howl of pain, a howl of his own making, a sudden rush of pain choking him as Edelgard released the knife that Dimitri hadn't noticed she held in her off-hand before charging in for the attack.

"My― _w_ h- _what_ ― _m_ -my _eye_..."

_Oh_ , Edelgard thought to herself in that brief, joyous instant, knees shaking with excitement as she stepped back to take in the grotesque, glorious vision of Dimitri now shrieking before her:

His _eye_.

Concealed weapons had always been more of Claude's forte― _ **don't** think of him; don't think of the monastery_―, but Edelgard was well-versed in all forms of weaponry and combat, and the half-mad Dimitri was simply too easy to bait.

He came in close, much too close, drunk off of the hope for Edelgard's murder, and it wasn't until the needle-sharp tip of the girl's blade had already bore into the surface of his eye that Dimitri came to realize he'd been played for a fool―by _her_ , by _Edelgard_ , by fucking-Edelgard _again_.

The knife was small enough that it had fit easily into Edelgard's shirtsleeve, but now that it protruded from its place within Dimitri's skull, to Edelgard, it appeared infinite, far too heavy to be supported by only the gaping wound Dimitri couldn't seem to stop touching, scratching at, ruining.

When the knife came free and the remains of his eye followed, Dimitri _roared_ , tears and gore cascading down his pallid face as he screamed: "You _blinded_ me, you _bitch―!_ "

Edelgard was laughing now, delighted, horrified, halfway to shrieking herself, some part of Dimitri's bloody hysteria transferring to her as he lunged once more, both her axe and his lance cast aside as Edelgard felt the man's massive form collide with her petite one―and then, the world went black.

♦

This wasn't, by any means, the first time that Edelgard or Dimitri―or, more likely than not, the both of them―would leave one of their trysts with a horrific injury. 

It _was_ , however, the first time either of them had _lost_ something in a heated duel, a literal piece of themselves, and Edelgard knew there was no going back from that.

Her skull throbbed from where it had bounced off of the stone floor, and her ears were ringing from the undeniable concussion she had just suffered, but it was the deep ache in her _bones_ that dragged Edelgard kicking and screaming back to consciousness. 

Dimitri's knee had come down hard on one of Edelgard's shins, his heavily armored body pinning her down as Edelgard began to cry out in pain.

Her leg was being torn apart by the harsh angles of Dimitri's greaves, tibia quite literally being snapped down the middle by the sheer weight of the man straddling her.

Dimitri was unrelenting now, spitting and snapping and snarling at Edelgard's face, her throat, at any inch of pale flesh his teeth could gain access to―all the while his hands tore at the girl's modest 'armor', exposing more of her to the bitter cold air.

Oh, every inch of her body hurt, and Edelgard wasn't sure if the familiar heat pooling between her thighs was in response to this desired abuse, or if it were in response to the intimidating outline of Dimitri's own arousal, visible through the soft leather of his trousers.

He was already so fucking _hard_ , desperate for this in the same way that Edelgard was, even despite the macabre, oozing cavity in his face, where once a beautiful blue eye had been.

Without thinking, or perhaps unable _to_ think for all the throbbing in her skull, Edelgard reached out to touch it, touch _him_ , one hand gripping the man's erection, the other, his trachea. "It seems _I_ was the one to penetrate _you,_ this time around," she hissed, fingers flexing 'round Dimitri's cock as her other hand trailed almost lovingly up his face. "I was right to think you were distracted."

Dimitri snatched her wrist away immediately, squeezing and twisting hard enough to crush the delicate bones within, " _Fuck_ you; _I'll_ fuck you, I _will_ fuck you for this―" 

"Then stop barking at me like a rabid dog and _fuck_ me," Edelgard replied instantly, her tone less 'well-bred-noblewoman' and far more 'wanton-back-alley-whore' as she writhed eagerly under Dimitri's grasp. Her pupils were blown wide from the pleasure-pain of multiple fractured bones―which Dimitri simply wouldn't stop pressing into―overwhelming her all at once. "And make my trip here worth _while_ this time."

♦

The first time they'd done this, Edelgard could scarcely comprehend how Dimitri could _fit_ inside of her, what with the immense difference in size between them.

Dimitri towered over her, and Edelgard had only ever experimented with her own fingers, during the lonely hours of the night during her monastery days; Dimitri's cock was simply so _big_ , and Edelgard's cunt so tight, unused, and the Imperial princess swore she could feel him thrusting into her _guts_ with every animalistic buck of his hips.

It was _perfect_ , and Edelgard was smiling despite the tears in her eyes, delirious and drooling, tongue lolling out of her mouth as her mortal enemy fucked her over a nearby slab of debris.

Edelgard's feet were unable to properly touch the ground to compensate for Dimitri's impressive height, forcing her to tiptoe, legs spread uncomfortably wide―one of which was already bruising black from its fracture―, her own arousal dripping wet with excitement and pressed into the stone surface beneath her. "More, _more_ ; harder― _!_ "

It was all Dimitri could do to happily comply to the request, hanging onto Edelgard's hair like the reins of a broken-in mare, his other hand leaving inches-deep punctures in the girl's hip from the clawed fingertips of his gauntlets.

Her broken wrist and leg were agonizing, as were the bloody impressions of Dimitri's teeth all over her neck and shoulders.

Of course, her _insides_ ached, too, perhaps even worst of all. The delectable pain beyond compare as her hole was stretched wide to accommodate Dimitri's thick cock, his hips slapping against her ass cheeks with every unforgiving thrust. 

Dimitri was obviously too far gone for words, but _Edelgard_ still spoke: ever-eloquent Edelgard von Hresvelg now only capable of rambling senselessly about how much she had needed this, _needed_ to be fucked 'til she fell to pieces, 'til she broke; to be used as little more than a receptacle for the seed of the man who hated her most in all the world.

As she felt herself nearing climax, Dimitri increased his pace, grabbing Edelgard by the inner-elbow to bend her further backwards, her feet now completely suspended midair. He was using the girl like a toy, using Edelgard's cunt like a perfectly-fitted sleeve―when he noticed, from over the top of her lolling head, that she was actually _bulging_ from the abuse of cock, visibly distending Edelgard's belly each time he fucked into her pliant body.

Edelgard noticed it, too, and that sight alone was enough to send her spiraling, her eyes rolling back, jaw slack, spit staining her chin as she stained her own stomach sticky-white, Dimitri's own violent orgasm following close behind.

♦

When Edelgard awoke, she was alone―and, as was customary of their 'duels', Dimitri was nowhere to be found.

The footsteps approaching were as familiar as her own, and Edelgard struggled― rather unsuccessfully―to disguise her injuries before Hubert came any closer. He would _always_ know, no matter how well she tried to hide bruises beneath scarves and pretend that broken bones came from the battlefield, and not from this makeshift-bedroom, shared by a madman and madwoman.

"'His Highness' left in a particularly foul mood," Hubert said with a sigh, dropping onto one knee next to his beloved emperor. "I take it that _you_ won, once again?"

Edelgard laughed softly, bruised ribs aching, trying to subtly cradle her broken wrist as Hubert encircled her shoulders with a warm cloak, "I did."

Hubert helped Edelgard to her feet. "And―to the victor go the spoils, I presume." 

As if the creamy-white dripping down her thighs wasn't enough, Edelgard offered up a chilling smile, which Hubert readily returned. "... May I... see it, Majesty?" He asked, his voice little more than a whisper.

Edelgard nodded, the dizzying sense of satisfaction she felt inciting yet another twinge between her legs she couldn't hope to ignore.

Then, she unfolded her hand, revealing her trophy:

The grisly, disgusting remnants of Dimitri's lovely blue eye―and all that accompanied such things―proudly displayed atop her palm.

**FIN**.


End file.
